Lock the Door
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Prompt: Callie and Arizona are trying to make love in an on-call room but someone walks in. Set earlier in their relationship. ONE SHOT.


**Lock the Door**

**Prompt:** Callie and Arizona are trying to make love in an on-call room but someone walks in.

_**AN:**__Set earlier in their relationship._

It was Callie's first day back to work since the chicken pox incident and she was so thankful to be past it. The itching, the gauze paws, the headaches and the pox themselves were a nightmare but she was glad Arizona was there by her side. She was not happy however about the breakout interrupting they're little moment in the on-call room. Callie was more than ready to pick up where they had left off.

Callie's surgery had been cancelled for the day and so she decided to watch her girlfriend rock it in the OR. Nothing was sexier to her than watching Arizona perform a surgery. Callie thought it was hot the way Arizona demanded perfection and she thought it was cute when Arizona would scrunch her brow while she concentrated. The way Arizona would shift her weight during a long surgery made Callie go insane for the blonde's butt. Everything about this woman drove Callie crazy, and she loved it. Arizona was done in no time and Callie decided to see if she could get the blonde alone.

" ," Callie heard Lexie call her name as she ran towards her, "I'm on your service today."

"Ah okay," Callie kept her eyes glued to the perky blonde hunched over the nurses' station, "Yeah just check on my post-ops. Okay? I have to go." Callie pushed Lexie to the side and made her way towards Arizona.

"Good talk!" Lexie half shouted down the hall.

"Boo," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear.

"Oh hey! Shouldn't you be in the OR?" Arizona looked up, gave Callie a smile and continued writing in her patient's chart.

"It got cancelled. Listen, I have a headache," Callie leaned against the counter and put her hands in her pockets.

"What? Is your fever coming back?" Arizona started touching Callie's forehead.

"No, Arizona…I have a _headache_," Callie lifted her eyebrow as she emphasised her last word.

"A _headache_ huh?" The blonde folded her arms and nodded her head.

"Mmhmm, and if I remember correctly you have a cure for that?"

"I do." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and led her to the nearest on-call room.

They closed the door and Arizona pushed Callie up against it. They kissed each other furiously while hands searched for bare skin. Callie grabbed Arizona's ass and turned their bodies so that she had the blonde pinned between her and the door. Arizona wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and starting biting Callie's neck.

"Off…now," Arizona said in between breaths as their lips crashed together.

"Want me off?" Callie asked slightly confused, still kissing the blonde and sliding her hands under Arizona's shirt.

"Clothes…off," Arizona broke the kiss and ripped off her own scrub top.

"So hot," Callie looked her girlfriend up and down.

Arizona smiled as she gently pushed the brunette away from her. Callie watched as Arizona slowly pulled at the string of her pants and let them fall to the floor. The blonde seductively walked towards Callie and began to remove her top.

"You wear too many layers," Arizona whispered as she tossed Callie's shirts it the side and pulled on the brunette's pants.

"I know," Was all Callie could say back as she focused on Arizona's fingers slipping underneath the hem of her pants and pushing them down.

They both teased each other, grazing their lips and pulling back; making each other ache for the other's touch. Arizona pushed Callie on the bed and straddled the Latina's waist. Callie frantically reached behind Arizona's back to unhook her bra. Arizona sucked on Callie's neck, making it hard for the brunette to concentrate on what she was doing. Out of frustration and passion, Callie reached up and pulled Arizona's bra straps off her shoulders, forcing the garment down to expose two perfect breasts which she immediately started playing with. Arizona arched her back and removed her lips from Callie's neck, tilting her head up as a moan escaped her lips.

Arizona pushed Callie's legs open with the palm of her hand and grazed her knee into the brunette's centre. Callie's stomach muscles clenched at the sudden contact and she bit her bottom lip to muffle the sounds wanting to escape her mouth. Arizona slipped her hand into Callie's panties and ran her fingers through the brunette's wet folds.

"Mmm so wet," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear as she rubbed her thumb against Callie's throbbing clit, "Does that feel good Callie?"

"Mmm yes," Callie titled her head back and ran her hands through her hair.

"Tell me what you want," Arizona placed a few kisses on the sensitive spot of Callie's neck.

"You…know…what I want…"

"Yeah but I want you to tell me Calliope," Arizona smirked in the crook of Callie's neck. She knew she was teasing the Latina and she loved it.

"You. Inside me." Callie's breath hitched in her throat and she stumbled over her words as she concentrated on Arizona's moving hand.

"Like this?" Arizona slid two fingers inside Callie's centre, causing the brunette to arch her hips off the bed.

"Oh my god…"

"OH MY GOD!" Lexie shouted as she quickly covered her eyes and turned in embarrassment.

"Jesus!" Arizona quickly grabbed the nearest blanket and covered their naked bodies.

"I'm sorry, oh god I'm sorry. We paged you but clearly you were busy-"

"What do you want?!" Callie propped herself up from underneath Arizona.

"911 in the pit…car crash. I'm sorry!" Lexie left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Great," Callie sat up and made her way to the pile of the clothes previously forgotten on the floor.

"You didn't lock the door?" Arizona asked as she caught her pants that Callie just tossed to her.

"Umm, you were the last one in here," Callie finished getting dressed and quickly walked over to Arizona placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, finish later? I promise to lock the door this time." Arizona smiled as Callie opened the door.

"Deal," Callie flashed a smile at Arizona before running out the room and down to the ER.

Arizona sat in the quiet, dark on-call room mentally kicking herself for not locking the door.

**Comments? :)**


End file.
